Field of the Invention and Related Art Statement
This invention relates to an endoscope tip incorporating such solid state imaging device as a CCD.
There has come to be developed an endoscope wherein a solid state imaging device, such as a CCD (charge coupled device), is incorporated in the tip of the insertable part for observing the interior of a body cavity. An endoscope of this type such as shown, for example, in Japanese Utility model laid open No. 184017/1985 is suggested. In the formation of the tip of the insertable part of this endoscope, the optical axis of an objective is deflected at right angles by an optical device such as a prism and is led to the optical axis of a solid state imaging device provided in parallel with the lengthwise axial direction of the insertable part. The tip of the insertable part of the endoscope is made small in diameter by such a formation.
However, the arrangement of bonding pads and an optical black row of a solid state imaging device within the tip of the insertable part of the endoscope to make the tip smallest in diameter has not been investigated in a formation such as is mentioned above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,450 is of a structure different relatively in the length part of the rigid tip fitting from the above mentioned prior art example, but is otherwise substantially the same and does not solve the above mentioned problem.